


Two People Talking... Simon Banks and The Fourth Doctor

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Two People Talking... [17]
Category: Doctor Who, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at the Doctor not explaining himself <em>at all</em> to the Local Authority in Cascade, Washington...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two People Talking... Simon Banks and The Fourth Doctor

**Two People Talking... Simon Banks and The Fourth Doctor**

  

The gangly, curly-haired lunatic in the scarf stared at him for a minute, then gave a big toothy grin held out a bag. "Jelly baby?" 

Simon closed his eyes for a minute. And he had thought _Sandburg_ was bad... 

"I don't care who or from where you say you are, Doctor -" 

"Just the Doctor, thank you." 

"Doctor, it's still against the law to park your..." He stared at the tall blue... whatever? - he had a feeling it wasn't the first thing that came to mind. "Your cupboard on top of another vehicle." 

" _Real_ ly?" The round bug-eyes bugged further. "I didn't know that. Fascinating... _do_ have a jelly baby." 

Simon stared down at the paper bag filled with... what he _hoped_ weren't what _they_ looked like. "Sir, are those -?" 

"They're quite harmless!" 

"They're shaped like children!" 

The lunatic blinked at him. "Well of course they are! They wouldn't be jelly babies otherwise. Don't tell me," he grinned again, with a blinding flash of more teeth than any human being should have, and went to drape a long arm over the Captain's shoulder, "you've never come across them in this part of the Univer- actually, which part of the Universe _are_ we in? You know, I really think I took a wrong interdimensional turn at the rift at Alpha Adeprabes, this really doesn't look like the twenty-fifth century to me, does it look like the twenty-fifth century to you, hmmm?" 

Simon stepped back, mentally kicking himself - this was as bad as Sandburg's infamous angel! - and plastered a smile as big and beaming - but considerably more fake - as the Doctor's on his own face. "Oh, definitely not, but then what would I know?" He looked back at the tall blue - whatever - and winced in spite of himself. "Actually sir, what I do know is that you've destroyed police property," even if it was the ugliest car in the motor pool, "and I'll need you to accompany me to the station." 

"Oh, I can't do that. Places to go, people - and others to see, planets to save, you know how it is." 

Simon plastered the fake smile back on. "Of course sir, but I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you." 

"But aren't you going to help _them_ first?" The Doctor threw his arm out to indicate the other vehicle half under his tall blue - whatever. The other vehicle being the stolen Jag that Banks had been stupid enough to get caught up in chasing. 

The mayor's stolen Jag. Complete with two of the most wanted car thieves in Cascade, very unconscious and not going anywhere. 

"Now I really think you should see to them first. I'll just leave you to it -" 

Simon's smile widened. "Thanks, but I think I'll leave them for the uniformed police." He was going to have enough to explain as it was. For once he wished Sandburg - and his all-too ready tongue - was here. 

"Oh yes, a wise choice, I can see you're a busy man. So nice to meet you, Mister -" 

"Banks. _Captain_ Banks, Cascade _Police_ Department." 

"Cascade?" The Doctor stopped to think. "No, that wasn't where we were meant to be. Well, I'll just be off -" 

"And I'm still going to arrest you, _Doctor_. That little matter of destruction of official property, public endangerment, unlicensed transportation of a -" whatever - "of _it_ -" 

The round eyes blinked. "But I do have a license!" 

"Really?" Simon held out a hand. 

"I can just just pop inside and find it for you... unless I left it at home." The Doctor shook his head. "Which could be awkward seeing as we may not even be in the same galaxy. Though I really do believe this is Earth, it does look like Earth, though not the usual Earth... this _is_ Earth, isn't it?" 

Making a mental note to check the mental hospitals, Simon nodded gravely. "Last time I looked." 

"Well of course you did, of course!" The Doctor said briskly, grabbing his hand and shaking it vigorously. "Good man! Now, I'll just be off, and leave you to your work. Sorry about the mess, but you know how it is, parking is sometimes a problem in four dimensions... are you sure you won't have a jelly baby?" 

Simon looked at them again, shuddered, and wondered briefly if he could also charge the lunatic with bribery and corruption. 

  


**\- the end -**

  


**Author's Note:**

> (Written for a dialogue challenge)


End file.
